1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a poly(long-chain substituted phenylene vinylene), a precursor therefor and a conductive composition comprising poly(long-chain substituted phenylene vinylene) and a dopant.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Conjugated polymers are rigid polymers and are generally insoluble and infusible and poor in processability. As an approach to improve processability, there has been proposed a process of using a soluble precursor polymer (U.S. Pat. No. 4528118), according to which a stretched film of poly(p-phenylene vinylene) is obtained by subjecting p-xylylene-bis(sulfonium salt) to condensation polymerization, subjecting this polymeric sulfonium salt to casting and then subjecting the resulting cast film to elimination of the sulfonium salt group and then to thermal stretching. A stretched film of substituted poly(p-phenylene vinylene) is also known.
However, conjugated polymers obtained from precursor, being rigid, are insoluble and infusible and thus the conjugated polymers are difficult to mold. Further, water-soluble sulfonium salt precursor polymer is a polyelectrolyte and its aqueous solution is high in viscosity. Therefore, for easy handling, an aqueous solution of low concentration must be used and a special means is required for molding and thus, it has not been sufficiently high in processability in practical use.